(WARNING: KINDA LEWD) Sweetheart Spinel (Steven X Spinel)
by Mr. Cursorflames
Summary: !JUST A HEADS UP THAT THIS STORY IS EXTREMELY LOVEY-DOVEY! PROCEED WITH CAUTION! THANK YOU! A year and a half after the events of Steven Universe: The Movie, Steven & Spinel got to know each other some more and grow their relationship together in that time. This story starts off with the aftermath of. . Well. . Incidents. Realizations. Discoveries. . . It severely affected Spinel.


Spinel broke into tears and she and Steven clung onto each other for what seemed like hours. Steven started crying and hurting, too. He couldn't stand seeing Spinel suffering like this, and he just couldn't be anymore grateful for the fact that he is there for her. They were wrapped around each other so vigorously that they seemed like one being. They eventually started to thoroughly make out soon after. Steven caressed his hand around Spinel's back and the other up to the back of her head.

Spinel tilted her head up and Steven lubricated his mouth with fresh saliva that has been building up within him for the past couple of minutes, then moved in close to touch Spinel's face with his. They proceeded to submerge their lips into each other's simultaneously. Their tongues wrestling over each other's and exchanging loads of hot, tasty spit. Steven was caught slightly off guard at how soft, warm, comfy and delicious she was. Steven found her smell to be out of this world, too. He expected her to be precious, but not _this _precious. Spinel may have had the same thoughts, too.

This was the best taste Steven has ever discovered. Even Cookie Cats weren't this. . . **orgasmic. **While they were at it, Steven's arms wandered around Spinel's body and, more appropriately put, explored the _wonders _of Spinel's body. His hands caressed Spinel from her back, her backside, her thighs, her chest, etc. . Spinel kicked her legs up in the air and wrapped them around Steven's stomach, and did pretty much the same thing with her hands. They smooched while caressing each other and sighed and breathed in and on each other and didn't stop anytime soon. Spinel eventually stopped crying, Steven too. Then they could fully enjoy themselves. Love like this has made them feel better. But the emotional ride doesn't end here. Even them making love is still very heartfelt and emotional. Making out is more than just having a good time with someone. . .

Is this one of the worst days of Steven's life, to see Spinel this sad again? Or is this the best day of his life, to share this moment together with her alone without distractions? Steven gently _manoeuvred_ out of the oral grasp, put his hands on her shoulders, and looked Spinel in the eyes. "Spinel, everything's going to be okay. We can get out of here soon and discuss about it some more tomorrow. Listen, I love you, Spinel. Words can't describe how much I do. Accepting the fact that I have to live the rest of my life without eternal peace in exchange for you was more than worth it. Far more. I can't live without you. You're something in my life that I didn't know I was in desperate need of. I will do as much as I can to make you happy and I hope so much to be there for you when you need me the most. Simply put, you're the best. Y-you feel the same for me? R-right?" Steven told and asked. "Oh, Steven. . Of course I do. . I can't thank you enough for how much you've done for me, I trust you enough to know that you'll never abandon me like your mom did and I'll never leave you. ." Spinel responded, tears starting again. "Let it out, Spinel. ." Steven pulled her in close again and hugged her. "Steven, can we continue? Please?" Spinel asked in a muffled voice, crying into Steven's shoulder. "Absolutely."

They made out some more. Felt each other. Smelt each other. Tasted each other. Time passed. They transported back home to Beach Temple. They were alone together there. the Crystal Gems aren't here. Connie isn't here. Greg isn't here. Where did Lion go? Steven and Spinel believe they've dealt with quite enough today, and it was time for them to get some rest. They'll deal with the others tomorrow. Well, at least try to. . .

"Steven, we need to make out again some time. That was one of the best experiences I've ever had. Agreed?" Spinel asked at the bedside. "H-heck yeah. I'd love to do that again. . We **need **to do that again. I'm also going to say this again: You're out of this world. Both literally and metaphorically, heheh. ." "Aaaaww, Steven! Stop! You're gonna make me emotional again, haha!" "You're right, I've touched your heart enough today."

Steven slid under the bed covers and Spinel joined him in the bed, tightly wrapped herself around him, and Steven turned the lamp off and kissed Spinel on the cheek. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Love you." "Goodnight, sweetie. Love you too." They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep. So that was that. Steven hopes the Crystal Gems are okay. Steven hoped all his other friends and father are okay. Steven hoped Lion was okay. He'll hopefully find out tomorrow, and if they do turn out to be okay, hopefully they don't find Steven and Spinel cuddled up like this tomorrow. Hopefully they don't get walked in on like this, especially if it's Connie. . .


End file.
